Bonded to you!
by Redneck Lover
Summary: Sakura can save Itachi from dieing when he fights Sasuke but how and in what way is there more to her than waht others said there was will she save him and at what cost.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going to get to the point I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto is the true author of Naruto I'm just playing with his characters._

_Bonded to you!_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go neither of them should have such a thing placed on them one had to choose between his family and his duty to his village and the other didn't have a chose but went along with it anyway was this fate or just someone messing with it laying a path that they weren't supposed to go down putting brother against brother. Sasuke finale caught up with Itachi now it was a fight to the death only one would make it out the other would be forgotten with time by all. I growled out with anger as I thought about what those fouls did ordering the distortion of the Uchiha clan they should be the ones fighting not two of the last Uchihas going at it like they should be the ones rushing to save the one who loses but no the elders get to sit on their asses looking pretty while others do their dirty work or fixing the problem that they caused .We Harunos had our own genjutsu that we only know we could bring somebody back from the dead without costing us our life but in a way we bind them to us changing them to our spirit animals from and changing them back to human when need be.

Well that's what I have so far what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going to get to the point I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto is the true author of Naruto I'm just playing with his characters._

_Bonded to you!_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go neither of them should have such a thing placed on them one had to choose between his family and his duty to his village and the other didn't have a chose but went along with it anyway was this fate or just someone messing with it laying a path that they weren't supposed to go down putting brother against brother. Sasuke finale caught up with Itachi now it was a fight to the death only one would make it out the other would be forgotten with time by all. I growled out with anger as I thought about what those fouls did ordering the distortion of the Uchiha clan they should be the ones fighting not two of the last Uchihas going at it like they should be the ones rushing to save the one who loses but no the elders get to sit on their asses looking pretty while others do their dirty work or fixing the problem that they caused .We Harunos had our own genjutsu that we only know we could bring somebody back from the dead without costing us our life but in a way we bind them to us changing them to our spirit animals from and changing them back to human when need be.

Well that's what I have so far what do you think.

_Like I said before I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto dose heres the next chap._

_Bonded To You!_

Sakura neared the battlefield she could hear the clash of metal on metal and the occasional war cry sound out the heat of flames brushed her skin making Goosebumps appear the smell of blood was thick in the air. She inched closer to get a better look what she saw made her heart break Sasuke had his back against a wall as Itachi walked closer to him blood running down the corners of his mouth when he got closer he reached out two fingers and touched them to Sasuke forehead and smiled at him before falling flowered hitting the wall behind Sasuke face first before falling to the ground and landing on his back. Sakura held her breath as Itachi laid still and as Sasuke slid down the wall landing on his back beside his brother eyes closing. Sakura jumped down from the tree she was watching from she walked over to the two brothers she had to be quick before team Taka showed up she placed a hand on Sasuke he had just passed other than that all he had was a couple scathes and busies she moved on to Itachi he was breathing but barley she had to act fast if she was going to save him she took a deep breath before letting it out her hands made the familiar hand sings for Sprit Rebound she was taught them at a young age she placed a hand on Itachis hart was and over her own and pushed Chakra into her hands Itahis from started to shimmer and shrink to the form of a panther cub his heart beat picked up becoming normal his illness disappeared as sakuras Chakra went through and fixed what need to be fixed . Sakura let out a breath she seined chakra coming her way she glanced at Sasuke before scoping up a still sleeping Itachi and took off like a bat out of hell Itachi would grow from his cub form to his fully grown form which would be bigger than a normal panther since he's a spirit animal now .


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to get to the point I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto is the true author of Naruto I'm just playing with his characters._

_Bonded to you!_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go neither of them should have such a thing placed on them one had to choose between his family and his duty to his village and the other didn't have a chose but went along with it anyway was this fate or just someone messing with it laying a path that they weren't supposed to go down putting brother against brother. Sasuke finale caught up with Itachi now it was a fight to the death only one would make it out the other would be forgotten with time by all. I growled out with anger as I thought about what those fouls did ordering the distortion of the Uchiha clan they should be the ones fighting not two of the last Uchihas going at it like they should be the ones rushing to save the one who loses but no the elders get to sit on their asses looking pretty while others do their dirty work or fixing the problem that they caused .We Harunos had our own genjutsu that we only know we could bring somebody back from the dead without costing us our life but in a way we bind them to us changing them to our spirit animals from and changing them back to human when need be.

Well that's what I have so far what do you think.

_Like I said before I don't own naruto Masashi Kishimoto dose heres the next chap._

_Bonded To You!_

Sakura neared the battlefield she could hear the clash of metal on metal and the occasional war cry sound out the heat of flames brushed her skin making Goosebumps appear the smell of blood was thick in the air. She inched closer to get a better look what she saw made her heart break Sasuke had his back against a wall as Itachi walked closer to him blood running down the corners of his mouth when he got closer he reached out two fingers and touched them to Sasuke forehead and smiled at him before falling flowered hitting the wall behind Sasuke face first before falling to the ground and landing on his back. Sakura held her breath as Itachi laid still and as Sasuke slid down the wall landing on his back beside his brother eyes closing. Sakura jumped down from the tree she was watching from she walked over to the two brothers she had to be quick before team Taka showed up she placed a hand on Sasuke he had just passed other than that all he had was a couple scathes and busies she moved on to Itachi he was breathing but barley she had to act fast if she was going to save him she took a deep breath before letting it out her hands made the familiar hand sings for Sprit Rebound she was taught them at a young age she placed a hand on Itachis hart was and over her own and pushed Chakra into her hands Itahis from started to shimmer and shrink to the form of a panther cub his heart beat picked up becoming normal his illness disappeared as sakuras Chakra went through and fixed what need to be fixed . Sakura let out a breath she seined chakra coming her way she glanced at Sasuke before scoping up a still sleeping Itachi and took off like a bat out of hell Itachi would grow from his cub form to his fully grown form which would be bigger than a normal panther since he's a spirit animal now .


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto is the true author of Naruto I'm just playing with his characters._

**Bold Itachi talking **

_Bonded To You!_

Sunlight filtered in Sakura's eyes as the sun came up she tried to roll away from only to meet face to floor she ground rubbing the side of her face that kissed the floor sitting up and looking around she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She looked around again when she noticed it her hearing and eyesight were a whole lot better and she could smell cinnamon and chocolate following her noise on hands and knees she could hear a heartbeat but that couldn't be right she lived alone in the old Haruno mansion since her mother and father died on a mission to sound. Than yesterday came to her she shared her life with another person now it wasn't just her any more she sat back down with her back to the wall how was going to explain this to him she sighed first she needed to find him and head down to the basement were all the records were kept and find out what all came with the binding the good and the bad. Following her noise again to her room she had left her door open a crack she always kept her room dark so when she came home from a stressful mission she could sleep even when it was day time but even with that she could see just fine like was light instead of dark . She stopped to take sniff the air it smelled strongly of vanilla and chocolate Itachi also smelled of chocolate did that have something to with the binding she shook her head all in due time but right now she needed to find Itachi witch if she was right he was under the bed moving softly and quietly she popped her head under her bed to find a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at her she smiled at him "aww here I thought that the big bad Itachi Uchiha scared of nothing" she scoffed at him only to have his eyes narrow at her **watch it Kunoichi **a smooth dark voice warned so he could talk .

Sorry about the chapters I haven't quiet figured out how to post them yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing Masashi Kishimoto is the true author of Naruto I'm just playing with his characters._

_I don't own anything Masashi Kishimoto is the true author _

**_Bold Itachi and Sakura talking to each other_**

_Bonded To You!_

**_ Well maybe if you weren't hiding under my bed like a creeper we wouldn't have this problem now would we _**I said smirking at him he growled at me but came out none the less and looking a little dejected at my comment **_what have you done to me Kunoichi _**he snarled at me. I frowned at him it almost sound like he wanted to have died on that battlefield but what would he have gained to that it currently didn't prove that he was innocent. I shook my head **_well I can only tell you the basics but from what I understand I bonded you to me saving what little life you had left _**I watched as he took it all in what was he thinking when he battled his little brother did he want to die at the time but that would be a cowards way out or was that what he thought would be his salvation letting the last Uchiha who was also his little brother kill him. It was a while before either one of them spoke both lost in thought they didn't get each other's actions why would someone like Sakura save someone like him why did he plane his death out the way he did he was bold and strong but he gave up on life on himself she didn't get why he acted the way he did letting his skills go to waste like they were but with time she would figure him out they were stuck with each other after all


End file.
